AMY AGAINST THE MACHINE
by nowhererachel
Summary: Sixteen year old Amelia Pond moves to Upper State New York from California, thousands of miles away from her friends. In addition to all of this, Amy finds an enemy in Massie Block - as if being a teenager wasn't hard enough.
1. Chapter 1

**{Chapter One}**

**Amelia – **_7:28 AM: The Pond Estate_

There was a light tap of freshly manicured nails against the glass door. "Amy, you're going to be late to school."

I stood in my room, sifting through boxes trying to find my favorite dress – the strapless navy one with the floral skirt. Forget school, I didn't even want to go. "Mum, don't you have places to be? What happened to your 8:50 appointment?" I asked as sarcastically as I could.

I could practically see her flush. "Amy, this is big. I don't want to miss your first day of school in New York!"

It was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud. "Oh, please, mother. It's a school full of spoiled rich brats; you won't be missing out on much."

"Enough with the attitude, Amy," she snapped. "This is serious. Can I drop you off, at least?"

I pulled the dress out from the umpteenth box and grinned triumphantly. Paired with my dark yellow leggings, leather belt, brown lace-up boots and my off-white cardigan with some jewelry, that would be my day's outfit. "Mom, I'm going to be late. I think I'll be fine."

Mum huffed and I could hear the clicking of her $1200 Christian Louboutins down the stairs, the jingle when she grabbed the keys to her Rolls Royce and the slam when she left the house. Thank goodness she was finally gone.

We had relocated up to New York – Westchester to be exact – for my dad's company from Huntington Beach, a city in California. I now attended Westbrook High, a coed high school (most schools in Westchester County were separate) full of rich, spoiled brats, I was sure.

I grabbed the keys to my Infiniti and left, blasting alternative, hipster Radiohead. Something about them just appealed to me. They basically turned music into abstract art, as much as I could figure it.

I reached OCD and parked across from a silver Mercedes, a gold BMW, a green Lexus a navy blue Acura and a red Honda. They were all coupes, little sports cars with leather interior no doubt, except for the Honda and the Acura, which I could clearly see were four-door.

I got out, locked the car and made my way to the school, walking with my earbuds in my ears and my iPhone in my hands, texting my best friend from Huntington Beach, Tawny.

**Tawny: **Hey, doll! How's New York?

**Amy: **Alright…the kids are stuck up. You can see it when you look at them.

**Tawny: **That SUCKS! Come back! We miss you! So does Jason.

My heart did a little skip when I saw his name. I had left Jason Clarke, my longtime boyfriend in California with my friends and the people I loved. True, I did miss them. Jason I missed more than I could even say. I could turn this book into a romance about Jason and I, but that's not what you're wanting to read. You want to read about my ritzy new Westchester life.

**Amy: **Tell Jason I say hi and sorry. (: Please? I miss him so much. I forgot to Skype him last night!

**Tawny: **He probably thinks you have a boyfriend by now! He's worried sick.

**Amy: **You're kidding, Tawny. I'm a freaking wallflower. I'm lucky I have Jason.

**Tawny: **Jason doesn't think so. And I bet those guys are ALL over you, Amy! Anyway, I've got to get ready for school. Love you, Amy!

I dropped my iPhone into my bag and took out a Sharpie and wrote myself a note on my hand to Skype Jason tonight. As soon as I dropped my Sharpie bag into my bag, a strong whiff of Chanel No. 19 was blasted into my face.

"Hey. I'm Massie Block."

A girl wearing a green dress crossed her arms and glared at me. Three girls flanked her, two on her left, one on her right. I glared back, holding myself up strong. "Hello." I stared at her outfit – a green dress under her gray cardigan and pale gray leggings with black leather boots.

"Uh, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she asked in a particularly snotty voice. I instantly disliked her.

"I don't need an introduction. I'm Amelia Pond."

Massie stared at me. Then in a weird voice she said, "Have lunch with us. We're going to Palomino in Downtown Westchester. You can't miss it. 1:20. Don't be late."

She strutted off with her friends by her side. She flirted with a guy walking past and criticized a girl's outfit.

I hated this girl already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Massie **– 8:13 AM: _Physical Education_

In the sweltering heat of Westwood's sauna and girls' locker room, Massie Block was stripped down to her Calvin Klein bra and panties, making an effort to change quickly into her gym clothes.

"So, are we going to the mall today or what?" Alicia Rivera was pulling an electric blue Nike sports bra over her bra. Even though they were in high school, Alicia still had the biggest boobs around.

"Um, I think Landy and I going out," Massie said as she pulled her Westwood Cheer shirt over her head. "Sorry, Leesh."

Alicia looked slightly disappointed. For a split second, an angry expression crossed her face, but then it disappeared. "Oh, it's alright. Kristen and Dylan wanted to go to Pomona anyway. We know how you hate that place…"

"Hustle out, girls! Coach Armeli wants us out now!" a loud voice made their way to Alicia and Massie, the voice of none other than Kristen Gregory. She was wearing a Nike _I Run like a Girl – Try to Keep Up _shirt over a pair of leopard print spandex, that Kristen's over-protective mother would surely die if she saw, and a pair of running shoes. "Hey, girls. Are we still on for the mall after school, Massie?"

Massie opened her mouth, but Alicia quickly cut in. "She has plans with Landon. Weren't we planning a trip to Pomona anyway?"

"Oh." Kristen sounded apathetic. "Yes, that's right. Well, I'll see you two out there."

**Massie – **_12:19 PM: Algebra _

**Massie: **_What did u think of the new girl?_

Massie sat in Algebra II with her Droid X in her lap as she sent out the mass text to the Pretty Committee. It was urgent. This girl meant business. Landon had mentioned her – mentioned that new girl to Massie! Was Landon checking out other girls? Did he not like Massie anymore? Did he like skinny, modelesque redheads? Her phone vibrated.

**Alicia: **_SO G2G. Did u see the way she stared u?_

**Massie: **_Landon pointed her out 2 me. :(_

**Kristen: **_NAWT cool! Nawt PC Material._

**Dylan: **_She seemed OK 2 me. :-\_

"Massie, have you solved the problem on the board?" the teacher asked.

"Yep, Mrs. Piper." Massie answered, chipper.

The teacher went back to the less-than-exciting lesson and Massie went back to her Droid, quickly texting the PC back.

**Massie: **_Only cause she's a redhead, Dyl! This is SERIOUS. I can NAWT be losing alpha status because of some trashy ginger! Lunch is back on – this is an emergency!_

Massie clicked her Yves St. Laurent pumps together, quite aware of the crisis at hand. It would be like the eighth grade all over again. The Pretty Committee would slip away one by one and they would join this new, better ginger girl over her. It would _not _happen under Massie's diamond-studded Rolex watch. She flipped her notebook to a new page and compiled a list of things. It was in place of her State of the Union which was SO eighth grade.

**Massie Block**

_Alpha of Westwood, hello! I practically run the place besides Kacianne & Co._

_KILLER fashion sense! Massie Block starts trends on a daily basis_

_The name SCREAMS alpha. Massie-freaking-Block._

_I have the hottest boyfriend on campus besides Kacianne Grey. I totes heart Landon Crane for being so adorable. (:_

**Amelia Pond**

_Amelia was hanging out with Kacianne & Co. earlier…_

_Her dress today was to DIE FOR. That was the Diane von Furstenberg dress I've been hunting for!_

_Her name screams fairy tale…_

_Landon was the first one to point her out to me._

Massie looked over her list. This girl could NOT trump her. She was new! She was hanging out with Kacianne already. _Kacianne & Co. _

Kacianne Grey had overthrown and replaced Skye Hamilton. She was a freshman who came straight from the heart of LA after so famously breaking up with some teen celebrity when she came and declared the DSL Daters whores. She gathered some ugly duckling LBRs – who Kacianne thought were inspiring and unique and turned them into swans. Marlen Albuquerque, Jacqui Bordeaux, Chase Montgomery and Kacianne Grey made up the notorious Kacianne & Co.

Her Droid vibrated and she expected a text from the PC but it was from a new number.

**555-6873: **_I won't be able to make it to lunch today, Massie. Sorry!_

**Massie: **_Who is this?_

**555-6873: **_Amelia, you silly girl. Who else would it be?_

Massie died a little inside. Getting texts from unknown numbers was something that happened to LBRs. _Not to Massie Block_.

She ignored the messages and tried to get back to class. She crumpled up her list and tore it up into small pieces that she would run through her shredder once she got home.

Her Droid vibrated one more time and a small smile formed on her face when she saw who it was from.

**Landon: **_Hey beautiful, are we still on for lunch? :)_

**Massie: **_I have plans w/ the girls. Rain check? (:_

**Landon: **_Whatever._

Massie cringed a little after seeing Landon's incredibly detached response. But the Pretty Committee had to figure out how to bring down little Amelia Pond – especially since she wasn't going to be there.

"Hey, Massie, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Bridget Burke (a total LBR!) asked. These girls never asked Massie for things. Not even on a day when Massie was all sunshine and daisies. They knew better not to mess with her. A terrible thought struck a chord in Massie's heart. _Was she losing her alpha status?_

Graciously, the bell rang and Massie strutted out.

**Amelia** **– **_11:57 AM: US History_

I sat in Ms. Williams' class (who asked to be called Jessica by her students) waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.

While we sat in our desks, Ms. Williams threw out history tidbits for extra credit, most of which the class ignored, but this other kid in the class and I jumped on. I would _not _start out the semester with a C.

"Wow, you know quite a bit," a mellow voice said, chuckling.

I turned to my left and noticed a guy smiling at me. I realized he'd been sitting there the whole class. He had dark hair and these really intense gray-blue eyes. He was kind of hot. He was tallish, and wearing a Westbrook Football shirt.

"I took Honors World History at my other school," I said nonchalantly.

"Wow. You know the school offers Honors US History, right?" he said, grinning now. "I'm Landon Crane."

"Amelia Pond," I replied, a smile spreading across my face. "But my friends call me Amy. So, Landon, you play football?" I pointed toward his shirt.

"Yup," he grinned. "I'm the quarterback – we're going to the state championships this year," he added, proudly, like being the star quarterback would make him more desirable. To my slight disappointment, it did.

"What's a quarterback?" I asked, truly confounded . I kept thinking about my mate Sherean back home in London who I'd played football with sometimes.

"It's the quarterback for football. Oh, for _American _football, I mean!"  
>The bell rang and I picked up my bag to leave. Landon walked over and stood over me. He was very tall now that I noticed, probably about six feet to my five seven. "Look, I know you're new and all, how about I show you around campus?"<p>

"Um, I'm busy," I said, checking my iPhone. No hateful texts from Massie.

"Come on, I'll take you to lunch," Landon smiled. "Amici's, my treat."

I frowned. "I have plans with Kacianne."

"Amy!" a golden-haired girl with bright blue eyes ran up to me. She was absolutely beautiful. I instantly realized that this was Chase Montgomery, one of Kacianne's friends. "Are you –? Oh." She broke off, looking up at Landon, who, to my slight surprise, was still standing there waiting for me. "Hi, Landon." She smiled good-naturedly.

"Hi, Chase," Landon replied, just as amiably. "Mind if I borrow Amy for lunch? I was planning to show her around."

"Of course!" She grinned this giant, massive grin. Turning to me, she said, "we can do lunch tomorrow, Amy," Chase said, winking. "Have fun, you two!" She walked away just as easily as she had come, with her iPhone in hand, making a call.

Landon smiled and grabbed my books and opened the door for me as we left class. I felt a little excited. We walked down the hall making small talk, almost completely unaware of the dirty looks girls shot at us.

A short Asian girl and her blonde friend glanced over at Landon and then at me. And then a look back at Landon and she shot me a particularly dirty look and pulled out her outdated Motorola RAZR and started calling someone.

I had an uneasy feeling that this would be all over Twitter and Facebook within instants.

But Landon just pulled me along, still holding my books and led me to the parking lot to a black BMW SUV like a complete gentleman.

And we drove off to lunch and that was that.


End file.
